Trials Of Fate
by gapeach27
Summary: What if fate wasn't as cruel as it seems? Emery and Roman are fated. They were from two different worlds and the one common thing they shared could be the one thing that destroys them both. The trials of fate bind them both and there is no escaping their destiny together. Will they save each other and bring their worlds together?
1. Chapter 1

**I am thrilled to have the idea to write this story with the new series currently in run. I do not own any of these characters or the idea of this series just the idea of this story belongs to me. So with that being said I hope you enjoy and please leave a review letting me know what you think. All of my stories at some point are rated M. I will post letting you know as the story progresses. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Roman's hands slid easily across Emery's stomach tracing a line only someone so intimate would know. Emery sighed as his hands moved his lips taking their place; her skin bursting into flames at his touch. She had never felt so safe and cherished in that moment. Roman seem to understand her better than anyone and in truth she felt as if they were fated, even beyond what challenged them. Emery suddenly found herself sitting in Roman's lap as his lips claimed hers. How was it a kiss could burn your soul as if trying to fuse to ends together simultaneously? Emery didn't want to think at that moment as she let her lips move with his. She had never kissed someone so skilled. Of course she knew Roman had to have kissed someone over the ten years they lost, and she hated to admit she was slightly jealous at the idea. She loved how his lips felt on hers, so soft yet full of desire. She moaned again as his hands slid down her back moving to the hem of her shirt line. Emery gripped his shoulders as she didn't try to stop him; with a lift of his hands Emery's shirt rose….

Emery gasped and sat up quickly in bed. She looked around glancing at the clock beside her bed. The green dial flashed six am letting her know she was about thirty minutes early to rise. She groaned and plopped back on the bed pulling the covers over her head. This was the same dream she had been having for over a week and never once did it go further than that. She still wasn't any closer to talking to Roman. He was avoiding her at all cost but made sure he talked to Julia. Grayson of course had taken an even bigger liking to her and she had to admit it was nice having someone who was actually genuine about wanting to spend time with her and didn't avoid her like the plague. She liked Grayson just fine but no matter how much time she spent with him it didn't feel right. Emery knew that her and roman shared something between them and every time she caught his eyes staring at her she could feel his longing. Today would be no different and if she was being honest to herself she didn't want to go to school. She wanted to stay home in her favorite pajamas, eating ice cream and reading. She lifted her head as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to her room.

"Emery honey?" her mom called as she opened her door.

"Come in mom" emery answered sitting up flipping on the light.

"You're up early?" her mom smiled as she moved to her window pulling back the blue curtains.

"Yeah, I am so tired. I didn't sleep very well last night" emery told her as she moved to sit on her bed.

"Is anything bothering you?" Her mom asked sweetly.

"No, I'm okay, just some weird dreams. Could I stay home and sleep today? I can have Julia bring me any homework for today?" Emery asked as she silently crossed her fingers.

"I guess it's okay. I have to work so you make sure and call me if you need anything" she said leaning over and kissing Emery on the forehead.

"I will" Emery smiled.

"Oh, honey before I forget, your dad and I are working late tonight, I have a long shift at the hospital and your dad is working late at the sector. I will leave some money downstairs for pizza" she smiled moving to the door.

"Okay, don't worry mom. I'll be fine" Emery smiled.

"I know" she grinned and left.

Emery smiled and snuggled back down in her warm bed closing her eyes hoping she would actually get some sleep.

Roman stood inside his pod waiting for Sophie to finish getting her things as the night's dream before him plagued his memory. It felt so real and he had to admit he wanted it to be real even more so with Emery. Every touch, every kiss felt as if he was really with her. Roman sighed and grabbed his bag as Sophie came around the corner.

"You okay?" Sophie asked him coming to a stop.

"Of course" he lied.

Roman knew his sister saw right thru him and she was one of the few besides Emery. Sophie didn't push which Roman was grateful for. Roman and Sophie headed down to the waiting bus his mind drifting to seeing Emery.

Emery sent Julia a text as she headed downstairs to grab some cereal. She placed the phone on the counter and began digging through the cabinet looking for her hidden box of cereal. After a successful find she pulled down a bowl and grabbed the milk from the fridge. She poured herself a bowl and moved to the living room flipping on the TV as she settled down on the couch.

Roman entered the school as he did everyday hating the daily routine. The only thing he looked forward to was seeing Emery and she was the first one he looked for as he made his way to his locker. He glanced at his watch knowing she was due any minute. He placed his finger across the scanner as his locker clicked opening. Roman placed his bag inside and grabbed his books for his first class. He shut his locker and saw Julia walking down the hall. Emery was nowhere to be found which was strange even for him. A fear began to settle in his stomach, and he needed to talk to Julia. Roman moved to Julia picking up pace beside her.

"Hey, have you seen Emery?" Roman asked casually.

"No, she is out today?" Julia told him stopping at her locker.

"Is she well?" he asked standing beside her.

"You know Roman you could call her if you ask me for my cell" Julia smiled at him.

"I…uh..." Roman stammered.

"Oh come on Romeo, we both know you like Emery. Why don't you just take the first step and meet her half way" Julia encouraged.

"You know I can't" he told her his voice pained and low.

"I don't believe that one bit. Trust me as someone who owes you when I say she feels the same way" Julia smiled at him.

"Has she…" he started but stopped when the bell rang out loud.

"All the time champ" Julia grinned shutting her locker before she turned and handed him her cell.

"Text her or call it's up to you. Oh and by the way just an FYI her parents are working late, they won't be home until after midnight. I'll get it from you next bell" Julia grinned.

Before Roman could say anything Julia made her way to class.

Roman looked down at the phone and took a big breath. He slid into his back pocket and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he pulled out the phone and sent Emery a text telling her he hoped she was feeling okay. He quickly slipped the phone back into his pocket and made his way to class as Julia's words played in his mind. He could sneak out of the sector and see her but a part of him wondered if she would be happy to see him. Before he could guess himself Julia's voice echoed back into his head, giving him the answer he needed. With a smile to himself he made his way to the door of his class room as the kids filed in.

**Okay, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the views this story has gotten so far. A special thank you to (ae1st19, xobeccafitzpatrick, and crimsonprincess99) for your awesome reviews! I do not own, just this story and any changes and people I may add. Again thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2**

Emery was stunned and shocked when she received a text from Roman. Of course had it not been for the R at the end of the text she had almost assumed it was Julia. She couldn't hide the smile that crept across her face as she stood in the shower replaying the text in her head. Her morning had been just what she had needed and now she was finally getting the shower she had put off most of the day. She knew Julia wouldn't care if stay in her pj's all day but when her favorite pj's had a huge chocolate stain on them from her clumsiness she figured Julia would say at least something funny. Emery rinsed her hair once more and turned off the nozzle. She pulled back the curtain releasing the steam. She stepped out on to the fluffy blue rug and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it tightly around her and made her way into her bedroom. She made her way over to the closet to find a simple pair of jeans, and a comfortable tank top. Once she was satisfied she ran her hands thru her wet hair pulling it to the side and braiding it. She tossed her towel on the hook of her door and made her way downstairs to wait for Julia.

Roman had spent most of the day off in his own mind recalling Julia's words. He could easily slip from the sector with no one knowing the wiser but did he really need to do it? As if his mind recoiled at the idea of not seeing Emery it lashed out leaving him shaking his head in utter disbelief. Of course he wanted to see her. She plagued his mind every day, his dreams filled of her, and concentrating in class when she was mere inches from him proved to be a challenge as well. He wanted Emery, there was no denying it, he had kept her at a distance for good reason but now as he sat in his room looking at the ceiling he felt like an idiot. He hadn't been prepared for Grayson's sudden interest but none of it mattered, Emery was his. She had saved him and now it was his turn to save her to show her how much he did care. Roman in that moment made up his mind, he would sneak out as soon as dark fell and take the leap of fate he had ignored for far too long. Tonight he would tell Emery everything.

Julia smiled as she entered Emery's door.

"Why are you so chipper?" Emery asked shutting the door and following Julia into the kitchen.

"Well, since you asked…" Julia grinned.

"I don't think I want to know" Emery faked fear.

"Well you know how things between you and Roman have been on ice?"

"Yes…" Emery started and suddenly it hit her.

"Julia what did you do?" Emery asked as he best friend smiled at her.

"I may have encouraged him to come see you tonight" Julia drawled slowly.

"You did what?" Emery asked stunned.

"Well you said your mom and dad were working late and I know you totally need to kiss Roman so why not" Julia giggled.

"Julia, what were you thinking? What if he is caught?" Emery said moving to sit down.

"No worries, I have that covered. I told him to use the back door."

"Don't you think I should have known before you invited him here?"

"The thought had crossed my mind for a second but I know you Em, you would have said no instantly even though we both know you want to see him."

"Why again do I tell you anything?"

"Because I am fabulous, and I so believe in the happy ever after."

"Fabulous huh?" Emery smiled and her friend.

"Besides I expect details" Julia winked.

"You're unbelievable" Emery laughed.

"Hey awesome usually is" Julia laughed and stood.

"Thanks for bring me the work" Emery hugged her.

"Of course" Julia smiled and slipped out the door leaving Emery to think.

Emery felt panic rising in her chest, as she moved to the kitchen. It was just Roman, she had talked to him before, no big deal right? If that was the case why did she suddenly feel like she was going to throw up.

Roman had waited until dark had fallen and slipped from his pod; his mother and sister well asleep. He made his way down the stairs to a side passage slipping into the dark. He watched as a guard took their rounds casually armed as always. Once the guard passed Roman slipped from the shadows and made his way to the other side of sector. The Trags had kept watch in the past but with the constant guard watch they had kept out of the south side of the sector. Roman realized in that moment he was glad for it. His father of course had kept the Trags in line but with his Uncle Castor stepping up to rule until he was ready Roman felt as if the Trags were getting even more unsettled. Roman was almost lost in his own thoughts when he heard approaching steps. He slipped behind a metal beam and watched as Drake quickly made his way to the hidden panel inside the sector. Roman had no idea where Drake was heading but figured he would talk to him later about it. Once Drake was gone he moved quickly taking his turn as he slipped behind the panel.

The darkness of the tunnels offered Roman a moment of peace as he made his way to the small shack that lead outside the sector. Once he reached the shack he pulled back the metal and slipped into the dark. He didn't need a map to Emery. He had been there once before and as if his heart knew the way on its own. He moved quietly into the trees his heart beating faster with the idea of seeing Emery.

Emery finished the last of the homework Julia had brought to her and closed the book setting it aside. She glanced at the back door. She stood and grabbed a light sweater as she wrapped it around her shoulders and made her way out to the back patio. The katydids sang a beautiful song as she sat down on the wooden swing on the old cypress tree. She began to swing back and forth as her eyes stared out into the trees. She twisted winding the rope tightly until she released it and began to spin. Suddenly she stopped and met a pair of eyes that seem to glow. She knew who it was immediately and stood.

Roman had watched Emery for a few moments as she twirled on the old swing. She looked so carefree and even more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He was about to step out of the shadows when she stopped turning and met his eyes. He felt his heart beat even faster and with a labored breath he stepped out of the shadows and in front of Emery.

Emery watched as Roman stepped out of the shadows and moved to stand in front of her. Emery couldn't help the soft smile that formed on her lips as she moved to him. Without questioning what she was about to do she moved even closer to him and let the one thing she wanted more than anything to happen, happen.

Roman watched as she moved to him and saw a soft smile form on her lips as she grew closer. He stood still as she finally stopped their bodies incredibly close. He met her eyes and held them as he took a deep ragged breath and closed the distance between them claiming her lips to his. He didn't know what happened but Emery seem to be thinking the same thing and she wrapped her arms around his neck as roman deepened the kiss bringing her body closer to his. He felt his heart swell at her touch and knew that he would never be able to push her away again after this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own, just this story and any characters or ideas I may add. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, keep them coming guys. So on with the story shall we...**

**Chapter 3**

Emery pulled away from Romans lips and met his eyes. It was as if time stood still between them. She wanted to say how amazing the kiss was but there was no need. She could see the approval on Romans face as he grinned at her.

"Hi" Emery managed softly.

"Hi" Roman smiled.

Roman released her only to keep their hands intertwined.

"I probably shouldn't have attacked you like that. I'm sorry" Emery blushed her chin falling slightly.

Roman lifted one hand and raised her eyes to his.

"I would say we both had a play in that" he grinned.

Emery felt herself relax at his words.

"Emery, I need to say something to you" roman whispered.

Emery nodded and pulled him to the house. Roman followed and froze once at the door.

"I promise it doesn't bite" Emery smiled at him and opened the door.

Roman chuckled under his breath but followed Emery inside shutting the door behind him. Roman looked over the inside of the house. He was actually surprised at how simple everything looked. It reminded him of the home he once had in Atria. Pictures framed walls of family and of Emery as a child. She was even beautiful then he recalled. To a small child she was the kindest to him and yet somehow in the time he had been with her he had fallen in love with her. Roman continued his look over the house taking in the blue overstuffed couch and matching chair, the fresh flowers that seem to fragrant the house by the front door. He moved following Emery into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar. Emery moved effortlessly through it grabbing bottled water from the fridge before returning to sit next to him. Roman caught the sweet smell coming from her skin as she took her seat and his body quickly became aware.

"Are you hungry?" Emery asked suddenly.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Thank you for the water" he smiled at her.

Emery smiled and watched as he removed the cap lifting it to his lips and taking a long pull from the bottle. She felt her skin burst into flames as his muscles flexed under his thin shirt and leather jacket.

"So..." Emery started but quickly Roman interrupted.

"Emery, I have a lot of things I want say to you" he started.

"I am so sorry that I have been pushing you away. My intentions were good, but even now I feel like an idiot. I know what happened in the sector wasn't our faults and it was an accident. I shouldn't have lashed out at you for it. Truth is I have wanted nothing more than to protect you. I thought that if I kept you at a distance then maybe you could forget about me. It would be so much easier if you did, hell I tried to, but I realize now it was stupid. There is a war rising in the sector and even being here is a risk but I can't stop what I feel for you. I've denied it long enough and it's been killing me. You were the first person who showed me kindness as a child and there wasn't a time I didn't think of you or wonder where you were. I'm tired of fighting how I feel about you and trying to stay away. I want to be with you no matter what the rest of the world thinks. That's if you feel the same?" Roman finally took a breath and met Emery's eyes.

Emery heard everything Roman had said and she was speechless. The first moment she had seen him in school she had felt the connection. She had tried so hard to be with him and then he had pushed her away. He had of course saved Julia for her and she knew that he had cared then. But even as she sat with him hearing his confession it was as if she was dreaming. She had wanted him the same way he wanted her. She didn't care about what outsiders would say, she never had. She saw him as a person and not as an Atrian.

"Roman, you must know how I feel. When you shut me out I thought everything was different between us. I knew after everything that had happened you must have blamed me in some part and in truth I would have accepted that. Then it was the little things that I secretly hoped for. Seeing you in the halls at school and even though you kept our words small I could feel it. I do care for you. I don't know what it means but I can't stay away either" Emery admitted blushing at her own words.

She had never spoken so openly to anyone aside from Julia. She lifted her eyes to meet his as he reached across the counter and twisted their fingers together. Emery smiled as a small spark danced across her skin.

They sat connected for some time talking about everything. His life and hers. It surprised her more with every laugh how much they truly had in common. Emery stood and pulled Roman with her as she led him up the stairs.

"Where are we going" Roman asked as a nervous laugh escaped him.

"Well...I want to show you something."

Roman nodded and followed her down a small hallway before she reached a white door. She turned the knob and stepped in pulling Roman behind her. Roman stood inside the large light blue room. He looked around seeing parts of Emery. Pictures filled frames, and books lined shelves near a window seat filled with pillows. White curtains hung near the bed laced with twinkling lights. This was her room and then he noticed a star similar to his hanging on a mirror. He moved taking it into his hand.

"I only thought it fair for you to see my room since I rudely invaded yours" Emery told him.

"You have it" he said to her.

"Of course" she said softly moving to stand next to him.

Roman smiled to himself and turned wrapping his arms around Emery and sealing his lips to hers.

After what seemed like hours they parted their lips and met each other's eyes. Emery opened her mouth to say something when she heard the front door click.

"Someone's home" she said to him.

"I must go. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as if he expected her to say no.

"Always" Emery smiled touching his cheek.

With a quick kiss to her lips he moved to Emery's window and opened it. With Emery watching Roman smiled slipping from the window to the ground below. Emery moved to the window and looked down. Roman smiled at her and slipped into the trees.

Emery couldn't help the huge smile that played on her lips and closed her window. Best night ever came to mind as she grabbed her things and went to get ready for bed.

Roman was running back to the sector his face threating to break at the smile he now carried. He had taken the step and told Emery how he felt and he felt free. She felt the same and it was amazing to him. As Roman neared the shack he saw Drake approaching as well.

"Late night?" Roman said to him as they neared the metal sheet.

"You have no idea bro" Drake grinned.

"I think I do" Roman smiled back and followed behind Drake into the dark tunnels heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own...just this story and any characters I may add. Thanks so much again for all the favorites and reviews! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 4**

Roman didn't sleep after he returned home, he couldn't. His kiss with Emery was seared into his brain. As he readied himself for school he considered for a moment if coming out in public was a good idea. He loved Emery that much he knew for sure, but the unknown was just as frightening. As he loaded his books in his bag he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned quickly and smiled.

"So how was your visit with Emery?" Sophie asked casually.

"What?" Roman asked stunned.

"Come on Roman I know you."

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"Of course not. I would never."

"In that case, it was good."

"I'm guessing from the smile on your face it was better than that."

Roman laughed at his sisters boldness.

"What's it like?" Sophie asked moving to sit on his bed.

"What's what like?"

"Being in love?"

Roman had never thought to explain it before. Were there any words that could.

"Well, you remember when we were kids and dad would take us down to the small pool from our house and we would run and play? We felt so free as if nothing could touch us?" He asked her the memory so fresh in his mind.

"Yes, I remember" Sophie smiled.

"It feels exactly like that. You feel weightless and free, like the world has stopped spinning just for you" Roman smiled at her.

"I hope someday I can feel that" she sighed.

"You will, I promise" Roman moved and sat next to his sister.

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified" he admitted.

"Of love?"

"No, not of that. I'm terrified of the struggles we have yet to face. I want to be open with her but I also fear for her."

"I understand. Do you think the humans will ever learn to accept us?"

"I think some do, and others don't know us. It takes time."

"I hope so" Sophie smiled at him.

"Me too" Roman said and wrapped his arm around his sister pulling her to his side.

Emery ran for at least a mile before heading back to the house to get ready for school. She couldn't stop thinking of Roman and her smile was evidence she was thinking really hard about him. She finally reached the steps of her house breathless. She stretched her legs and shoulders before moving inside for a shower. Once she was finished she dug thru her closet pulling out a floral design dress and a blue jean jacket, before grabbing a pair of boots. Once she was decent enough she pulled her hair up and brushed her teeth. She instantly felt better as she made her way downstairs. Her mother busy in the kitchen as he dad sat looking at the paper. She figured it was time for a question or two.

"Good morning" Emery smiled as she kissed her dads cheek and sat down.

"Good morning, did you sleep better?" Her mother asked her as she sat a muffin and juice down for Emery.

" I did" Emery grinned digging in.

"Can I ask you and dad a question?"

"Of course, what is it?" Her dad answered.

"Do you think the Atrians and humans will ever learn to like each other?"

He father looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I do believe so. Nox was a good man." He said simply.

"What do you think of humans and Atrians dating?"

Emery watched as shock crossed their faces.

"Why the interest?" He father asked.

"Just curious is all" Emery bit into her muffin.

"In my honest opinion, I see no harm. However it makes no difference to me in race or color. In time we will see it enough. But it makes me question your interest Emery." Her father said bluntly.

"What if I liked an Atrian?"

Her mother looked to her father and then back to Emery.

"Then I would be curious as to who he is and his intentions?"

"Would you except it?"

"Its not my decision, its yours. You do know what challenges you will face right?"

"I do, but what about you and mom?"

"We can handle ourselves just fine. Are you going to tell me who this Atri...I mean young man is?"

"Not just yet. I don't know where we stand."

"Well then..." he father said stunned at her words.

"You guys are pretty awesome parents you know that right?" Emery grinned putting her trash in the can.

"We can be. We aren't as old fashioned as some assume."

"I better get to school, I love you both" Emery kissed both her parents and moved to the door grabbing her bag.

Once Emery was gone her mother turned to her husband.

"Are you serious?"

"Of what?"

"Emery dating an Atrian?"

"Come now cher, its her choice. She has spent her entire life almost in a hospital room with nothing of a life. If she meets someone what's it matter who he is? If I recall your mom and dad didn't like me at all" he grinned pulling his wife to him.

"That was different" she sighed.

"How so?"

"You weren't from a different planet."

"According to you dad military is a different planet."

"What are we going to do?"

"Support her."

"You make it seem so easy."

"It is" he told her pulling her in for a kiss.

Emery entered the school with a new understanding. Her parents who she assumed would be against the idea were on her side. She couldn't help but smile. Just as she neared her locker Julia popped up.

"So?" Julia grinned.

"So what?" Emery asked teasing her.

"Your seriously gonna act like nothing happened?" Julia accused her.

"Maybe" Emery smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry I did it behind your back. Now tell me how was it?" Julia asked in a hush whisper.

"It was…"Emery was about to tell her when she saw Roman enter the school and met her eyes immediately.

Emery couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as Roman made his way to her. Julia turned and saw what Emery was looking at and immediately cleared her throat.

"I better get to class, I will talk to you later" she said to Emery as Roman stopped in front of her.

"Hi roman, Bye Roman" Julia grinned and left.

Roman smiled and was about to speak to Emery when the bell rang. Emery laughed and smiled as Roman moved to stand at her side as they made their way to class. Emery needed to tell Roman she had spoken to her parents but she could do that later, right now she was enjoying the closeness of being near him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own….just this story or any characters I may add along the way.**

**So obviously it's been a while since I have written anything and for that I am sorry. I recently was very ill and then after I returned to normal I bought a house and closed on it. So currently I am sitting in my new house typing up a new chapter for you guys. I will try to finish this story but I am not having as much interest as I was when I first started and honestly I had expected more reviews on it then what I have now. I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to review and tell me what you think, and those of you who are following this story and favorite it as well. So thank you so much for that. So with that being said I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter and I will not be posting anymore chapters until after Easter so that I too can enjoy time with my family and friends. Okay so let's get this going shall we….**

**Chapter 5**

Emery tried to focus on class instead of Roman but it was harder than she had imagined. She was doing just fine in the class with an A but she needed to keep it if she had any hope of going to college. She wondered if Roman had ever considered the possibility of attending college as well. She would make a note to ask him. Emery was lost in thought when the bell rang. She quickly snapped her head up and made her way out of the room. It was her free period and she and thought of making a trip to the library to do some studying. As emery made her way down the hall to the library, she was surprised that she was the only one in the room. She smiled and snuck to the back of the library where no one ever came too. It was her favorite spot because she was invisible. She sat her bag down and settled into the small corner pulling her notebook out. She grabbed a pen and began to dig for her science book. Just as she was about to slip it open a shadow appeared. Emery carefully lifted her eyes to see who it was.

"Trying to hide?" a smooth voice asked.

"Not from you" Emery smiled as Roman took a seat beside her.

"You do know you are tucked way back here right?"

"Of course, and you do know we are the only ones in here right?"

Roman grinned and placed his hand on the side of Emery's face pulling her forward to meet his waiting lips. Emery could spend every moment kissing Roman. She wished they had more time for other things but knew that for now this was all they could share, and for now that was okay. After a moment Roman pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"I'm always breathless with you" Roman whispered running his thumb across her lips.

"I know the feeling" Emery sighed meeting his eyes.

They sat quiet for a moment until finally their eye contact broke.

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Have you considered what you will do when high school is done?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious is all" Emery opened her book and flipped pages.

"Emery you're not being honest with me?" Roman said taking her book from her and turning to face her.

"I am, I just wondered if you had ever considered maybe college."

"I see" he chuckled.

"Why is this funny?" Emery challenged.

"Well, I had assumed it was something a little more serious?"

"Oh, well no. Not that I am aware of" Emery said simply.

Roman kissed emery quickly and pulled back when they heard hushing whispers. Roman carefully moved crouching to his feet as he neared a book shelf filled with books on art. He looked carefully as two students he had never seen moved to the back of the shelves unaware he was even there with Emery. He motioned for Emery to stay quite as he listened. A guy with brown hair and medium build grabbed a smaller blonde guy pulling him against the shelves.

"Is it done?" One of the guys asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"And you're sure it can't be traced back to us?"

"There is no way, once it goes all the evidence is gone with it."

"Perfect, the leader of the red hawks will be impressed. Once the girl is out of the way we can focus on the main mission at hand" the brown hair guy grinned.

Roman watched as they moved back out of the library and turned to Emery. He knew exactly who they were talking about and he now had to figure out what they had done before it was too late.

Sorry it's a little short but I wanted to get something up for you guys! Again Happy Easter and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…just this story**

**Thanks so much for the support on this story and being patient while I tried to get the drive to write it again. So with that being said here we go….**

**Chapter 6**

Roman spent the rest of the day staying close to Emery. He had to figure out a way to slip out to her car. He had knew they had planned a bomb, they weren't smart enough to not mention it in common words. Roman passed Drake and pulled him to the side.

"Whats up?" Drake asked.

"Listen, I know this is crazy but the red hawks have planted a bomb on Emery's car and I need a way to get to it."

"So brother are you asking me for a distraction?" Drake grinned.

"Yes, exactly" Roman smiled at him.

"Done" Drake chuckled and dipped away from Roman as he picked a suspecting victim.

Roman watched as Drake looked down the hallway and found two guys talking crap about a passing Atrian. Drake turned and got in the guy's face, drawing a crowd and the guards. Roman owed Drake as he slipped from the building and to emery's car. Once in the car Roman looked under the car and saw exactly what he had suspected. Attached to the ignition was a homemade bomb. With the turn of a key emery would have been blown sky high. Roman slipped himself under the car and began pulling the wires. He hadn't watched the Trags build bombs for nothing or even dismantle them either. With a flick of his fingers the bomb came loose from the car and Roman looked out from under the car and saw the same guys moving to the back of the lot where their car was parked away from everyone else. Roman waited until they moved their car and climbed out tossing the bomb in the trash and making his way back inside. For now Emery was safe and Roman was grateful for that at least.

Emery looked around the hall way as she left her final class looking for Roman. She hadn't seen him and began to worry. It wasn't like him to avoid her especially now. Emery made her way to her locker and entered her code. She was loading her books back into her locker thrilled she had no homework for the weekend. Even more thrilled her parents had taken a trip to visit her grandparents across state lines. She had an entire weekend alone and she had hoped Roman could spend time with her. Emery was lost in her thoughts when Taylor spoke to her.

"Hey party at my place Saturday, you are so coming right?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, can I bring…" Emery started but Taylor cut her off.

"Of course you can bring Roman as long as Drake comes too" Taylor grinned.

"Well okay then" Emery laughed knowing Taylor had a thing for Drake.

"Kay, I'll see you Saturday at eight" Taylor beamed and made her way down the hall.

Emery smiled to herself and finished her task.

"Hey" a familiar voice said.

"Hi, everything okay?" emery asked Roman.

"Yeah, everything is good. What was Taylor talking about?" Roman asked smiling at her.

"Well if you must know, we were invited to a party this weekend and she asked that Drake come as well."

"Hmm, interesting I wonder how that would work with curfew" Roman said absently.

"Well….My parents are away for the weekend and…" Emery started but stopped when Roman met her eyes.

"Emery are you asking me to spend the weekend with you?" Roman grinned at her.

"I know its wishful thinking but I thought it would be nice" Emery said blushing.

"I think I could sneak away, if you really want me too" Roman said taking her hand into his.

"I don't want you to get into trouble with the sector and all."

"I won't but I would love to spend the weekend with you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"So I will see you later tonight then?" Emery asked softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Roman smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek softly.

Emery watched him leave and closed her locker. She suddenly felt nervous. She wanted to take things to the next level with Roman but wondered if he felt the same. Emery smiled and made her way to her car. She had so much to do before Roman came and Julia was her best help. Emery smiled as she saw Julia walking to her car.

"Julia!" Emery called out.

Julia smiled and turned to her.

"What's up?" Julia grinned.

"I need some help?"

"Already?" Julia smirked.

"No not like that. Follow me home and I will tell you there" Emery smiled at her.

"You got it" Julia laughed as she climbed in her car and made her way to follow Emery.

Roman watched as Emery climbed in her car and started it up. He felt his heart swell at the idea he was going to spend the weekend with her. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level and he didn't know if Emery wanted the same. He loved Emery and he always had. She had to know, and his weekend with her would give him the chance to tell her. He couldn't help but be nervous at the prospect but he had time to talk with Drake. Drake was his best friend and brother, he would know what to do. He had of course been with Taylor on the side which Roman knew all about and knew that Drake cared for Taylor which was saying something since he didn't care for much and she had changed that about him. The bus pulled away from the school and Roman grinned as Drake took his seat beside him.

"How do you feel about a party Saturday night?" Roman asked grinning at Drake.

"I'm always up for a party."

"Good Taylor is throwing a party on Saturday and you were requested personally."

"Girls got great taste" Drake laughed.

"I would say the same for you man."

"I have no clue what you're talking about" Drake winked.

"I'm sure you don't. I also have something else I want your help with, but I will tell you more when we get back to my pod."

"Sure man" Drake agreed.

Roman nodded and turned his attention to the window looking out over the small town.


End file.
